beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
1969
1969 (MCMLXIX) was a common year starting on Wednesday of the Gregorian calendar. January *January: The single "First of May"/"Lamplight" is released *January: Odessa is released February *February 14: Maurice Gibb Presents the Disc and Music Echo awards *February 14: "Only One Woman" goes No. 1 in South Africa *February 18: Maurice Gibb and Lulu are married *February 19: "First of May" enters the British charts *February 22: Odessa enters the US charts March *March 19: Robin Gibb announces that he is leaving the Bee Gees *March 19: "Sun in My Morning" and "Ping Pong" are recorded *March 21: "Tomorrow Tomorrow" is recorded May *May: "The Lord" is recorded *May 7: "Don't Forget to Remember" and "Who Knows What a Room Is" are recorded *May 19: Bee Gees perform at "Talk of the Town", with Lesley Gibb singing in place of Robin *May 28: Maurice has a car accident in London *May 31: "Tomorrow Tomorrow" enters the US charts June *June: "Bury Me Down By The River" is recorded *June 4: "Tomorrow Tomorrow" enters the British charts *June 12: "Between the Laughter and the Tears" is recorded *June 25: Robin Gibb plays solo for the first time *June 27: Robin Gibb releases the single "Saved by the Bell"/"Mother and Jack" July *July: "Then You Left Me", "I Was The Child", "My Thing", "Every Time I See You Smile", "Give a Hand Take a Hand", "Twinky", and "There Goes My Heart Again" are recorded *July 9: Barry Gibb records "The Day Your Eyes Meet Mine" *June 11: "I Lay Down and Die" is recorded *July 12: Barry Gibb gets the "Best Dressed Pop Star" award *July 19: Robin Gibb records "To Heaven and Back" August *August: Filming of Cucumber Castle begins *August: Robert Stigwood fires Colin Petersen and Geoff Bridgeford becomes the Bee Gees' drummer *August: The single "Don't Forget to Remember"/"The Lord" is released *August 2: Robin Gibb appears on Beat-Club and performs "Saved By The Bell" *August 6: Maurice Gibb falls down the stairs and breaks his arm *August 9: "Cucumber Castle Theme" is recorded *August 11: The Bee Gees begin filming Cucumber Castle *August 13: "Don't Forget To Remember" enters the British charts *August 23: "Don't Forget To Remember" enters the French charts September *September: Robin releases the single "One Million Years"/"Weekend" *September 19: "Saved By The Bell" goes No. 1 in South Africa *September 25: Barry Gibb records "One Bad Thing" *September 26: "Turning Tide" is recorded *September 30: Bee Gees appear on "Decidedly Rusty" (BBC1, UK) and perform "Words" and "I've Gotta Get a Message to You" October *October: "If Only I Had My Mind on Something Else" is recorded *October 8: "I.O.I.O" is recorded *October 9: "The Chance of Love" is recorded *October 15: "End of My Song" is recorded *October 16: "Julia" is recorded *October 24: "Don't Forget to Remember" goes No. 1 in South Africa November *November 8: Best of Bee Gees enters the UK charts *November 9: Best of Bee Gees certified gold in the USA December *December: Maurice and Barry split *December 9: Maurice Gibb records "The Loner" Category: Years